Little Crow
by Sallzer
Summary: Raven yang terluka akibat bertarung dengan Avalanche, marah dengan perlakuan El-Gang yang tidak mengizinkan dirinya ikut dengan mereka lagi sementara waktu. Kesal dan bersikeras untuk naik level, Raven mendatangi Halls of Water sendirian, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang dapat menimpanya. BL Fanfict. RanXRF. Happy reading! But, not sure it'll be rated T or rated M fict .-.)


**Raven :** Reckless Fist  
**Rena :** Grand Archer  
**Eve :** Code : Nemesis  
**Aisha :** Elemental Master  
**Elsword :** Lord Knight  
**Chung : **Deadly Chaser

_Disclaimer goes to KOG and other company that has released Elsword via Indonesia Server._

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Tirai hitam malam mulai tergantikan oleh pesona corak kuning keemasan. Awan-awan yang terbentuk di angkasa, berupaya untuk membiaskan cahaya matahari; mempaparkannya menuju langit biru. Camar-camar mulai mengepakkan sayapnya melintasi laut biru di tepi karang dengan suara ombak yang memecah karang, bergema.

Apakah kau bisa merasakan angin laut yang sejuk melewati tubuhmu, seperti menghempaskanmu menuju angkasa? Bisakah kau bayangkan sebagaimana balutan ombak lautan memantulkan sinar mentari pagi? Hamel sungguh merupakan kota yang eksotis dengan berbagai keindahan yang dapat membuat kita takjub.

Namun, tepat di alun-alun kota, tampak beberapa orang berkumpul; berdebat akan sesuatu.

"T-tapi aku ingin ikut dengan kalian!" keluh seorang pemuda dengan iris keemasan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang.

"Raven, apa kau sadar kalau kau masih terluka akibat bertarung dengan Avalanche sendirian kemarin?" tanggap seorang elf yang tentu tidak lain ialah Rena. Tentu dia khawatir dengan kondisi Raven. Yah, walaupun dia paham akan dedikasi Raven untuk mengikuti _quest –very hard- _ini, kesehatan temannya tentu menjadi prioritas utama. "Kau harus istirahat, demi kebaikanmu..."

Kesabaran Raven kian menipis. Sorot matanya berubah tajam secara drastis; masih memohon ( atau lebih tepatnya, mengancam ) untuk ikut serta melanjutkan _quest_ di Temple of Frozen Water.

"Ayolah...," ucapnya, "aku sudah level 59, sementara kalian masih 58. Tanpa bantuanku, kalian bisa saja mudah mati," lanjutnya.

Eve, yang sedari berdiri, tak lama mengatakan dengan muka dinginnya, "kami ada berempat; diriku, Rena, Aisha, dan Els. Aku yakin, kita bisa menang melawan Avalanche."

"I-iya sih, tapi jika _potion_ kalian habis? Lagipula, _ressurection stone_ kalian masing-masing hanya tinggal 1!" Raven masih bersikeras untuk memaksa ikut, "setidaknya jangan Elsword. Aku saja yang ikut dengan kalian."

Keheningan melanda. Jika begini jadinya, bagaimana mereka bisa pergi dengan segera? Siapa yang akan pergi? Tiap orang masih bersikukuh dengan tanggapan masing-masing.

"Haaa...," sebuah nafas desahan kecil dikeluarkan oleh bibir sang _knight _merah muda; memecah atmosfir sunyi di antara mereka. Ia lalu menatap Raven yang berada di sebelah kanannya, dengan sorot menenangkan namun intens layaknya ksatria sesungguhnya.

Kekesalan lama sang _knight _muda ini telah mencapai puncaknya. Dia pun lalu mengatakannya dengan lurus di hadapan sang gagak.

"Raven," ucapnya pelan, "sikap egoismu merupakan sifat yang paling tidak kusuka. Memang, kau sangat membantu di misi-misi yang kita jalani, namun apakah kau pernah berpikir..."

"...kau hanya bertindak seenaknya sendiri?"

Sontak, objek yang menjadi topik menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan sepihak tersebut, "oi bocah," balas Raven, dengan segera menarik pakaian Elsword, "janganlah kau berlagak tinggi hanya karena kau adalah _Red Knight _dan telah mencapai level 58. Kau pikir siapa lawan bicaramu ini, hah?"

Sesaat, keadaan menjadi begitu mencekam. Aisha dan Rena tentu sudah khawatir dengan situasi tidak menyenangkan ini. Sementara itu, tatapan Eve tetaplah dingin ketika melihat kedua figur tersebut berkelahi.

Elsword, bagaimanapun, tidak merasa terintimidasi dan merasa tidak takut oleh ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh sang gagak. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis dan lalu membalas kata-kata kasar Raven dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ego tinggimu lah yang telah membutakanmu, Raven. Kau sedang sakit, namun masih memaksa dirimu untuk pergi. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana jika kau tumbang dengan mudah saat melawan musuh nanti? Dan lagi, bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, bahwa kau ingin membalas dosa-dosamu? Tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa terancam dan takut akan keberadaanmu? Dan dengan hal ini, bukankah itu seperti melanggar janji sucimu sendiri?"

Bola mata Raven pun melebar. Pernyataan tersebut tentu telah menampar keras Raven. Terbeku dengan kata-kata tersebut, Raven lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari baju Elsword. Betapa bodoh dirinya; melupakan tujuan utamanya dalam mengubah dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

Pengkhianatan, teman, dosa, kekasih, kematian...

"Jadi...," Aisha kemudian mulai berbicara, "apakah kau akan pergi, Raven? Jika kau ingin, kau bisa menggantikan posisik—"

"Aisha," Elsword menghalangi Aisha yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan lengannya, "kami akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau dan Rena hanyalah orang yang bisa mengisi Mana kalian dengan cepat. Itu akan sangat membantu di misi ini. Ditambah pula, Avalanche memiliki _skill_ yang serupa dengan dirimu. Kaulah pasti yang mengerti taktik dia menyerang nanti," jelas Elsword.

Akhirnya, penyihir bermanik amethyst tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mendengar tanggapan _knight _tersebut.

"Cih," desih Raven. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu saja di Hamel. Jika itu membuat kalian merasa lega, maka aku akan turuti saja permohonan kalian," gumamnya.

Aisha dan Rena menghela nafas lega, Elsword hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengar ungkapan Raven, Eve lalu segera berjalan menjauhi mereka, _"enough with the chit-chat. Let's just get going," _perintah Eve.

Dengan langkah tegap, mereka pun segera meninggalkan sang gagak. Raven pun melihat mereka berlari meninggalkannya, hingga bayangan mereka terkikis oleh jarak.

* * *

Raven mungkin sudah bisa mencerna opini dan kalimat Elsword namun dia sekarang menganggap dirinya pengecut. Hanya karena terluka dia harus membatalkan misi nya? Apa dia selemah itu?

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan segera, Raven segera mengambil tas kecilnya untuk menyimpan segala macam hal yang ia butuhkan untuk menjalani misi. Ia pun kemudian mendatangi Denka, dan segera membeli dan meminta Denka untuk melakukan _craft_ untuk _consume_ nya.

Denka yang sebenarnya mengetahui Raven yang terluka, tidak bisa berkata ataupun mengelak permintaan sang gagak. '_Jika aku menasehatinya untuk tetap di Hamel, pasti dia akan menghajarku TT-TT.'_ "Ini dia, 22 Grilled Fish, 20 Mana Potion, dan 20 Spirit Water pesananmu, Raven~!"

Sang gagak lalu segera merogoh tasnya; dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa kantong yang berisi ED. "Ini. Terima kasih, ya." Dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, Raven segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Denka. Selanjutnya, dia hanya tinggal pergi ke tempat Horatio untuk memperbaiki senjata dan kelengkapan _costume_ nya.

Namun, Denka yang sedari menatap sebagaimana Raven berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang buruk; kemungkinan akan menimpa sang gagak.

"Huufff!" Denka kemudian meraih sapu tangannya, mengusap kening berbulu _hazelnut_ miliknya, "a-apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa... sebuah energi gelap akan menyergap Raven, ya...?"

. . .

"Hahaha! Hei, anak muda! Berhati-hatilah saat melawan pasukan _demon_ nanti! Janganlah kau mati muda!" ucap Horatio. "Nanti kalau kau bisa, bawakan juga _material _baru untukku agar aku bisa membuat senjata baru, ya!"

Raven lalu mengangguk, "tenang saja. Jasa yang telah kau perbuat bisa kugantikan dengan kekuatanku. Saat aku selesai_ hunt_, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari bahan di _field_."

Horatio kembali tertawa, "bagus, anak muda! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

. . . . .

Semua berjalan mulus sesuai kehendak Raven. _Costume _selesai di perbaiki, makanan untuk misi juga sudah tersedia, sekarang tinggal pergi untuk menghajar _demo_-

"Ah! Tunggu, Raven!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahutnya dari kejauhan. Raven sontak kaget, suara yang memanggilnya tentu sangat familiar di telinganya. "Kau mau kemana dengan kondisi tidak sehat seperti itu, hah?"

Sang gagak kemudian merubah posisi tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang, "e-eh, Chung. A-aku cuma mau jalan-jalan kok—ya! Jalan-jalan sekitar Hamel. Mungkin juga ke _field _sebentar. Ahahaha..." balas Raven.

Pangeran muda itu tentu tidak sepenuhnya percaya akan ucapan seniornya di El-Gang tersebut. Chung lalu menaikkan alis kirinya; dengan posisi kedua tangan disilangkan di depan _armor_ nya, "apa kau yakin? Aku ragu kau hanya akan jalan-jalan dan cuma ke _field_..."

"Percayalah padaku! Lagipula, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, sepertinya aku hanya bisa sanggup main ke Stricken City..." balas sang gagak.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Chung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Chung tahu kalau Raven memang bersikeras untuk segera naik level untuk membantunya melawan Ran. Tapi, melawan _demon _untuk mengumpulkan EXP; dengan kondisi badan yang kurang fit seperti sekarang...

"Hmmm..." Chung berpikir sejenak, " haaa, ya sudahlah. Baiklah, kau boleh _hunt_ hingga ke Stricken City. Tapi jangan bilang kepada Elsword dan lainnya, ya. Nanti mereka akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu aku memberimu izin bermain ke luar Hamel..." lanjut sang Pangeran muda.

Raven lalu tersenyum mendengar reaksi Chung. Bagaimana tidak tersenyum, dia dengan mudah mendapatkan izin untuk keluar dari pangeran yang ( terlalu ) lembut ini! Puji batu suci El! "Baik, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka. Oh, dan nanti sebagai gantinya, akan kukasih kamu _material_ Twisted Wind yang kamu inginkan dari _inventory _ku. Adil?"

Iris safir Chung segera melebar dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya, "HUOOO! Sungguh?! Okeh, sip! Semoga cepat naik level, ya, Raven!"

Raven tak lama mengangguk pelan, dan segera berjalan menjauhi Chung. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu, "oi Chung."

Chung yang masih tersenyum absurd berfantasi dengan _material _impiannya, langsung merespon ucapan Raven dengan segera, masih dengan senyumannya, "hmm? Ada apa~?"

Sang gagak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menghadap Chung,"kota ini; Hamel, jujur saja, merupakan salah satu kota terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dekat dengan air laut; dengan warna bangunan yang didominasi oleh warna putih, dan ukiran-ukiran dewa dan dewi air menghiasi seluruh kawasan kota, sehingga membuatku takjub."

"Nngg, Hamel memang bagus, kok. Tapi, apa maksud pembicaraanmu ini...?" Chung kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali, tidak menanggapi apa maksud ucapan sang gagak.

"...saat nanti kita bertemu Ran, apakah kau akan bersungguh-sungguh menghabisi nyawanya nanti? Lupakan rasa kasihanmu saat melawannya nanti. Jika kau membencinya, lawanlah dengan penuh semangatmu."

"Kau dan aku sama, Chung. Kota yang kita cintai, kota tempat kita dilahirkan; penuh kenangan dan impian, perlahan hancur oleh pasukan _demon. _Kini, Velder sudah terselamatkan, dan sekarang, Hamel harus kita selamatkan juga..."

Sang pangeran muda kemudian menggadah; menatap langit biru yang terbentang di sepanjang horizon, "...karena itu, Raven, aku sekarang membantu Penensio agar Hamel mendapatkan kebebasannya kelak nanti. Strategi, taktik, persediaan senjata untuk para ksatria, semua sedang kami atur sesempurna mungkin. Dan aku... ingin segera menyelamatkan ayahku," ujarnya.

Chung kemudian membalas pandangan iris emas Raven dengan sorot tegas miliknya,"karena itu, apa yang barusan kau katakan; selamatkan Hamel, merupakan misi utamaku sekarang..."

Mendengar hal itu, sang gagak kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, _"you've grown a bit, kid. Stay strong like that and I'm sure, what you want, will surely happen." _Raven kemudian berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Hamel, meninggalkan Chung yang tersenyum mantap mendengar pujian Raven.

. . . . .

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang gagak tiba di Elime Wave. Dia kemudian berpikir kembali, berusaha untuk menetapkan pilihan yang tanpa sadar, pilihannya ini dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

"Ran, ya..." gumamnya pelan. Raven menunduk; menatap sebagaimana kedua telapak tangannya diposisikan sejajar dengan dadanya, lalu segera mengepalkannya, _"...you have made... the people around here suffering. Then I shall be your opponent!" _

Raven dengan segera berbalik arah dan berlari menuju tanah di daerah timur laut, untuk berkonfrontasi dengan Ran di Halls of Water! _'Mereka berlima pasti akan sangat marah jika mereka tahu aku ke Halls of Water, terutama Chung...'_ pikirnya. "Ah, tapi itu bisa diurus belakangan!"

Aura kegelapan segera merangkap dan memancar dari arah tujuan Raven. Sang gagak lalu segera menorehkan senyumannya saat dirinya telah tiba di pintu masuk _dungeon _Halls of Water. Raven lalu melakukan sedikit pemanasan dan memeriksa nasod arm nya sekali lagi. _"Come to me, you all! It's showtime!"_

* * *

Dengan detak jantung yang berdetak tanpa henti dan tidak menentu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, setelah 3 jam berusaha mati-matian dengan luka sayatan di perutnya dari pertarungannya melawan Avalanche kemarin, Raven akhirnya bisa merasakan sensasi kegelapan yang kuat dan kelam, menyelimuti lingkup lingkungan _last stage_; begitu menusuk baik ke syaraf hingga ke tulang sang gagak. Tapi inilah yang ia cari, sensasi bertarung dan tantangan untuk membuatnya semakin lebih kuat, bukan menjadi seorang yang penakut.

. . . . .

Jauh diatas, terduduk manis di kursi singgasana nya; _The Great Dark Earl_ dengan surai abu-abunya. Dengan tangan yang masih menyangga kepalanya, iris merah _ruby_ nya menangkap sesosok figur manusia, yang bukan lain adalah Raven, yang berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Figur tersebut menatap tajam dan lekat kearah dirinya; mengungkap jati dendam dan amarah yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tersebut.

Sorot mata keemasannya tidak menunjukkan sama sekali kebahagian, terselimuti oleh bayang-bayang dan kegelapan pekat layaknya langit malam.

Ekspresi itu membuat _The Great Earl_ Ran tercengang. Anehnya, dia terkekeh, dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Dengan santai, Ran turun dari singgasananya menuju area pertarungan. Raven lalu segera melakukan Awakening. Dan tentu saja, perkelahian dari keduanya tidak dapat dihindarkan.

. . . . .

Pertarungan berlajut apik dan menegangkan. Baik kedua pihak tidak ada yang ingin mengalah dan lengah sedikitpun. Namun Raven tidak menyangka, bertarung melawan Ran sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dengan cepat, HP nya hanya tersisa 1/8 dari batas _full, _ditambah pula seluruh _consume_ Raven telah habis!

Dengan putus asa, berbagai _skill _Raven keluarkan. Raven lalu mendongak dan mengamati HP _bar_ musuhnya tersebut, _'ayolah. Tinggal 1 1/2 bar lagi!'_ "Archenemy!"

Ran yang mulai lengah akhirnya tidak dapat menghindar serangan bertubi-tubi sang gagak. HP _bar_ Ran hanya tinggal 3/4 . Kesempatan terakhir!

"Valkyrie's Javelin!"

. . . . .

Layaknya permadani mawar merah, lantai marmer dimana Raven berpijak, bersimbah oleh genangan darah pekat Great Earl. Sang gagak lalu terduduk; dengan kedua lututnya, masih tidak percaya bahwa dia berhasil mengalahkan sang Raja yang menjajah Hamel. Keberuntungan seperti berada di pihaknya. Jika saja Mana nya tadi tidak cukup, hanya dengan 1 serangan saja dari Ran, Raven bisa saja mati. "Haaaa, haaa... H-hampir sa...ja..."

Raven lalu mengadah keatas, merenungkan diri sambil mencerna baik apa saja yang telah terjadi. "Ini saja, masih _normal mode_. Rasanya ingin mati. Apalagi, saat nanti mengambil _quest _yang _hard_ dari Penensio...?" lirih sang gagak. Dia merasa dirinya masih belum kuat dan handal. _Ressurection Stone_ nya yang awalnya masih ada 2, sekarang habis. Semua hanya karena melawan Ran tadi.

Raven lalu berdiri, masih lunglai dan lemas, "p-pintu keluar _dungeon_ dimana, ya...?" Dengan suara parau dan kondisi badan yang semakin memburuk, sambil memegang perutnya dengan nasod arm nya, Raven terus memeriksa sekelilingnya, untuk mencari pintu keluar dari _dungeon_.

Mata sayunya, lalu, tiba-tiba melebar saat menyadari Ran masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Dihadapan sang gagak, sang Great Earl tiba-tiba tertawa, dengan kencang!

Raven tercengang. Pantas saja pintu keluar _dungeon_ tidak bisa ditemukan olehnya. Ran belum kalah dan masih bisa berdiri tegak menghadapnya! "T-tidak... K-kau, bu-bukannya sudah k-kalah...?"

Ah, tidak! Ini bukanlah hal yang Raven inginkan! Sungguh ia menyesal sekarang karena sudah menyerang kediaman sang Earl sendirian dan tidak berhati-hati. Sang gagak pun pasrah, hanya berusaha untuk menurunkan kelopak matanya, menunggu untuk ajal datang menjemput dirinya.

Ran pun berjalan mendekat kearah "mangsa" nya tersebut. Sorot iris merahnya menatap tajam kearah sang gagak yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak lagi. "A... pa yang k-kau tunggu...? Bunuhlah... saja... aku... sekarang..."

Bagaikan mendengar permohanan kematiaan sang gagak, Ran segera memegangi dagu sang gagak dengan tangan kirinya. Tetapi, sang Earl kemudian membalas pelan ucapan Raven dengan berbisik dekat di depan telinga kiri sang gagak, "kenapa aku harus membunuhmu jika aku ingin sekali bertemu langsung denganmu, _little crow...?_"

Tiba-tiba saja, Ran mengunci bibir sang gagak dengan bibir miliknya dengan sebuah kecupan ganas! Raven kaget; gemetar dengan rasa takut yang tinggi, merasa lumpuh ataupun tidak bisa menyerang karena baik HP maupun Mana nya telah nyaris habis.

"Khuu—hmmpphh- ngghhhh-! Apa yang kau... mmmhhh-uuunnngghhh—!"

Sang Earl dengan segera merangkul sang gagak; membelai pipi kanan Raven dengan perlahan, merasakan tektur halus dari kulit menggodanya itu.

Raven berusaha untuk mendorong Ran namun apadaya dia tidak cukup kuat untuk menjauhkannya. Matanya berkali-kali mengerjap dengan sorot rasa kesal. Dia tidak suka hal ini namun dia tidak bisa melawan hal ini.

Ran dengan seksama, mengawasi reaksi ekspresi sang gagak. _'Such a sweet human~ I've never seen such person with this cute expression.'_

Great Earl masih tidak puas. Dirinya telah terbutakan oleh nafsu liarnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia, dapat menemui "mangsa tersesat" disaat dirinya sedang dilanda lamunan dengan rasa bosan yang teramat sangat. Dia lalu mencium sang gagak lebih dalam, mempermainkan lidah dan memeriksa giginya dengan menjilatinya satu demi satu, hingga ke geraham paling belakang.

Great Earl perlahan melepaskan kecupannya. Sebuah benang saliva kental menghubungkan lidah sang gagak dengan lidah miliknya. Semburat merah dengan pandangan manik emas yang melemah, dengan air liur menetes dari masing-masing sudut bibirnya, tubuh yang gemetaran, keringat yang mengalir di berbagai lekukan tubuhnya, ditambah dengan kulit _tanned_ lembutnya terekspos jelas dari bagian kerah dan lengan kekarnya.

Demi sulur Plant Overload yang melilit Raven, Ran ingin sekali segera menyeret Raven menuju kasurnya!

Namun, tak lama berselang, Raven benar-benar merasa sangat letih. Matanya lalu mulai sayu hingga iris emasnya tenggelam dibalik kelopak mata miliknya...

* * *

**A/N :** _Good day to you all, dear readers!_ ^^)/ /tebarElShardDark /nggak.  
Ahem, ini sebenarnya merupakan sebuah ide yang awalnya tercetus dari delusi abnormal sang author yang saat itu sedang bermain di Halls of Water pakai RF.

Kesan saya pertama kali saat main di Halls of Water sendirian, "WHY YOU HARD TO DIE? JUST DIE. DIEEE, YOU HANDSOME DEMON!" Dan padahal itu level 59; main di _normal mode_ ==)a /dibakar.

Dan sebenarnya saya bingung. Saya kira sudah ada author lainnya yang telah membuat fanfict RanxRF _but noooooo, I found none. Or was it my eyes that didn't see that-_ /dibakar lagi.

Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja yang saya ingin sampaikan di chapter pertama ini. _See you all in the next chapter _^^)/


End file.
